Heroes of Olympus- The House of Hades
by KurosakiElric
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus, trying to get to the Doors of Death. Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo and Frank are on their way to Greece to close the Doors of Death in the mortal world. Meanwhile, Camp Jupiter is on the war path to Camp Half-Blood. To storm or fire, the world must fall. And what is the oath the prophecy specifies?
1. Nico

**I NICO**

**Until now, Nico** hardly ever felt scared. Not when he was talking to his father, who happened to be Hades, god of the Underworld and death, about participating in the giant war a few years ago. Not when the giant twins Otis and Ephialtes trapped him in the bronze hourglass. Not even when he was on his own, searching for the Doors of Death.

But this was different. Annabeth and Percy were in danger. He could sense their life sources ebbing away, the longer they stayed in the Underworld. Eventually they were going to die. And it was all Nico's fault. He could have saved them before they fell into Tartarus. But no. Percy told him to run. And he obeyed.

The loud humming of the _Argo II_'s engines snapped him back to reality. They were in the mess hall, trying to figure out the plans for their next move. Normally that was Annabeth's job. As a daughter of Athena, she was all about strategic planning. The chair in front of him reminded him painfully of her absence. It was a while before anyone spoke, but when someone did, it was Piper.

"Maybe we could just calm down a little bit?" she suggested.

Nico felt calmer immediately. Piper's charmspeak was getting better.

"Your charmspeak is getting better, Pipes." Said Jason. Piper blushed slightly.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's OK Piper. I think we all needed a little charmspeak R&R." said Leo. "Besides. Nico would tell us if…" he let the sentence hang.

"You could do that, Nico?" asked Frank.

Gods, thought Nico. He was always the first one.

"Yes." Sighed Nico. "But the longer they stay in, the closer they come to Death."

The small group was silent again. Nico no longer felt hungry. The apple pie no longer appetizing.

"There is still time." Said Piper. Nico could feel her charmspeak washing over him once more.

"Uh.. Pipes?" asked Jason.

"Sorry, Jason." She sighed. "I can't help it."

"No, it's not that Pipes. I was just wondering if you wanted to tell the others about…. You know." said Jason.

"Oh." Sighed Piper.

She was silent. Piper sighed.

"I saw something in my knife last night. About Percy and Annabeth."

"Are they alright?" asked Frank.

"For now. But I have a bad feeling. Remember what Ella said in that prophecy?_ To storm or fire, the world will fall_?" asked Piper.

"Yeah. Do you think it has something to do with them?" asked Jason.

"Maybe. To storm or fire. I guessing you, Leo or Percy will destroy the world." she sighed.

"We still have to rescue them and close the Doors of Death." Said Nico, in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "Let's deal with that first."

"He's right. Let's take it one step at a time!" said Leo.

Leo stood up.

"Excuse me, but Festus said we were almost at our destination." Sighed Leo as he left the table.

Nico had the feeling the Festus didn't say anything, but didn't go after Leo. He continued to stare at his pie. Finally he heaved a sigh, and picked up his fork, his appetite back at last.

After that discussion, Nico hardly felt any better. He went up to the forecastle deck and watched as the ship slid through the ocean with ease. His mind went back to the discussion, and he wondered why Hazel was so quiet. He remembered how he saw her in the Underworld, how he had offered her a second chance at life.

But that thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw that Leo had been right- there it was. Straight ahead- the shoreline of Greece.


	2. Annabeth

II ANNABETH

**Not for the first time in her life, **she wished she had a flashlight. She couldn't see the back of her hand, it was so dark. She needed him right now. For all she knew, there were spiders all around her. But no. They were in the Underworld. No spiders here. Thank gods.

But she couldn't find Percy in the pitch-blackness of the hole they just fell through. Slowly, her eyes began to adjust, and she could see the faint outline of her boyfriend, unconscious a few feet away.

"Oh gods!" she whispered to herself as she ran to him. "Percy?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open.

She felt something tug at her body. She twitched away, only to confirm later that it was only Percy's hand reaching up to grab hers. Annabeth felt foolish. She knew there was no other person here but them. And besides, she knew he would protect her.

"Thank the gods you're OK!" she sighed.

"Yeah." He muttered as he slowly got up. "What happened? Are you OK?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You let go." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Sighed Percy, shrugging.

Annabeth hugged him, fearing that she wouldn't let go.

"Where to now, Wise girl?" asked Percy.

Annabeth let go of him.

Always the first to get their priorities straight. She thought.

"Nico said something about the Doors of Death needing to be close at both sides. I think we should start there." She said.

Percy nodded. "I agree. Lead the way."

They stood there in the darkness, trying to let their eyes fully adjust to the darkness. It wasn't long before Percy spotted something Annabeth didn't.

"There's a pinprick of light over there." He shouted, his voice echoing around the cave.

Annabeth spotted it as well.

"Could be a way out." She said, as her heart began to race.

"Let's go!" said Percy, grabbing her hand.

Together they ran towards the light. The light kept getting bigger, until they saw it for what it was- an opening to a cavern. They stopped, and Percy pulled out Riptied. The sword extended into its full length, and emitted a soft, golden glow.

When they got there, there appeared two pathways. Just then, a familiar two-headed god appeared in front of them.

"Hello there, daughter of Athena. We meet again." Said one head.

"Janus." She whispered to herself.

"Now is the time you made your decision." Said the head on the left.

"And what decision is that, Janus?" said Percy.

Both heads turned towards him.

"She will know what it is." Said the head on the right.

"Hera said it had something to do with Luke. But he's dead!" said Annabeth.

"That was one choice. But this… This is a more important choice. The one that would decide not only your fate, but the fate of your camp as well." Said both heads at once.

Percy looked over at Annabeth, her face covered in shock.

"War is such fun!" said the left head.

"We aren't at war, Janus." Said Percy, now getting agitated. Annabeth loved the way his voice sounded when he was like that.

"Are you sure, son of Poseidon? Your choice will come soon. But now it is her turn!" said Janus, pointing to Annabeth. "Make sure it is the right choice!"

In a flash, he was gone.

Annabeth stood there, still in shock. She had no idea what choice she had to make, but she knew the two-headed god was right. A decision had to be made.


	3. Annabeth 2

III ANNABETH

**Annabeth stared in shock** after the two headed god Janus left with a faint _pop_. She had to make another choice. One more important then the one regarding Luke a few years ago. She had no idea what the choice she had to make was, but she was sure going to find out sooner or later. Things always happened like that to children of Athena.

Annabeth shivered as she fleetingly thought of Arachne- the giant spider that got tossed into Tartarus by her tricks. They would have to meet again, and Annabeth knew it.

By now, however, she could feel that her broken leg was almost repaired, thanks to the ambrosia that she had eaten earlier that day. She didn't even feel the pain of her throbbing foot as she and Percy ran to the light at the end of the tunnel. But now that light was gone, much to their frustration.

Percy took out Riptide from his pocket once more, and, by the sword's soft golden glow, they were able to see that the tunnel facing them went on for literally miles.

"Is your foot OK?" asked Percy.

Annabeth nodded, a feeling of relief washed over her as she noticed the pain was gone. Thank the gods she wouldn't have to deal with that pain again. She remembered having to balance herself on the wall as she tried to run through the tunnels. It wasn't very helpful, but at least Percy was here now, and that's all she really cared about.

"It's OK Annabeth." Percy told her. "We'll figure it out. We always do in the end."

Annabeth nodded again, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would start crying again. For once, she was glad that the cave was dark. It was hiding her emotion. She really didn't want him to see the worry and frustration no doubt etched in her face. But inside, she was glad. She, Annabeth, had done something that other children of Athena had been trying to do for centuries. She followed the Mark of Athena- the mark of her mother. They had found and rescued the Athena Parthenos. Hopefully she would be able to get on her mother's good side once more.

"Where's your splint? Didn't you say you made one? Maybe you should put it back on. Just in case." Said Percy.

Annabeth shook her head.

"It's gone. Along with my backpack." She sighed sadly.

"Even the computer?" asked Percy nervously.

"Yes." She sighed.

Annabeth swallowed a sob. Her happiness now gone. Everything. Almost everything important to her was gone. The only thing left was Percy. And she knew she would never let him go.

Percy grabbed her hand pulled her into a hug.

"We should get going. We want to meet Nico in the mortal world if we're to close the Doors of Death." He sighed.

"Ok." Annabeth whispered, as they broke apart.

Percy gripped Riptide harder, and raised it at eye level, as if ready to defend them should they get attacked. He began to make his way down the tunnel, slowly, as if trying not to activate any traps. Indeed, it was as if he'd suspected that there were traps in Tartarus. Annabeth had to agree with him. It was an ancient place, even more ancient then the gods. It probably had traps hidden all over the place.

Annabeth sighed as they edged slowly deeper into the cave that was Tartarus, guided by Riptide's glow. If it weren't for the sword's glow, Annabeth was sure they were going to be lost. One month. That was all they had. All they had until Gaea tried to take over. Tried to send her giants up against Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, probably.

Percy heard her and turned to look at her, his face lit by the sword's glow, showing concern.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's just- One month. Can we even do it?" Annabeth asked him, finally voicing her fears.

"C'mon Wise Girl. We've faced even harder deadlines before. And you got us through."

"But we don't even have any food, Percy. No water, not even any ambrosia." Said Annabeth.

"Good point. But there should be a river flowing around here. I can sense it. And where there's water, there are fish probably." Said Percy.

"I lost it Percy. I lost everything. Even Deadalus's laptop." Annabeth said sadly.

Percy sighed. "It fell into Tartarus, right? Then we'll find it."

Annabeth looked up into his eyes. Those sea-green eyes that were like a beacon. They kissed, in the dark. But Annabeth wasn't bothered by the darkness then. As she kissed him, she felt all her worries ebb away.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a sound. Percy raised Riptide and pushed her back behind him protectively.

"Who's there?" he shouted into the darkness.

There was no one. No sound after that.

Percy pulled Annabeth forward, causing her to stumble a little bit by the sudden pull on her body. They ran through the cavern, trying to find the source of the noise they were sure they had heard. It wasn't long before they found it's source- A river, flowing gently in both directions.

"The river Styx." Muttered Percy.

He should know. Thought Annabeth. He'd once bathed in the Styx to make himself invincible in order to fight Kronos a few years ago.

Except for the small of his back that is. Then she took a knife for him, nearly dying herself.

She shivered at the memory, as if sensing he was in danger all over again.

"Do you think it could lead to the Doors of Death?" asked Annabeth, posing the obvious question.

"It's possible." Said Percy. "But I really don't know with the Styx."

"Maybe we should follow it for a bit?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy was silent for awhile, and Annabeth was worried.

"OK. No harm in that." He said. "But which way?"

"How about there?" suggested Annabeth, pointing towards the left.

"OK. Left it is." Said Percy happily.

For three hours, they followed the river Styx. There was no sign of life anywhere. Not even in the water itself. Though Annabeth had to admit, the Styx wasn't any ordinary river. There probably were no fish in there, much to her stomach's disappointment.

They no longer needed the glow of Percy's sword, Riptide, as the river Styx gave a glow all by itself. All they had to do was make sure they kept the glow to their left, and hopefully, they wouldn't get lost. But Annabeth had been lost before, and it wasn't a good feeling. It was the same feeling she had now, gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

Annabeth had hope that they would find the laptop, if they didn't, then, well. Annabeth really didn't want to think about it. Not if she could help it anyways.

And if she could help it, then she would.


	4. Reyna

IV- REYNA

"**For the legion!" Octavian** shouted.

Reyna had to admit to herself, though she hated to do so, that the Greek demigod, Annabeth was right. They could not fight. Not with Gaea wakening. Nor with the giants rising. The Doors of Death were open once more, and monsters didn't die like they used to. As a daughter of Bellona, she wanted nothing more then to go to war. But no. Not with the Greeks. They were friends once.

The entire legion cheered as Octavian began to lead the march towards Camp Half-Blood. Reyna had always known that Octavian would try to take over as chief Praetor. He hated the Greeks, and he probably had some reason of doing so, but Reyna couldn't see any sense in it. She sighed and stood up, causing the entire Legion to become silent. They were trained well.

"I think that going to war with the Greeks is our newest objective." She shouted. "They have fed us lies and tried to destroy our camp. They took Jason, Piper and Frank along with them on some ridiculous quest of theirs."

Reyna turned towards Octavian, who had been their Augur for as long as Reyna had been chief Praetor. She really disliked him; some would say she hated him. She nodded at him and that was the signal to start the march towards the enemy camp. The afternoon sunlight partially hid Octavian's face in shadow, but Reyna could swear she saw the flash of a smile. She gave him a stern look and looked out towards the distant hills.

The entire Legion surged forward, marching as one. Argentum and Aurum walked beside her at a steady pace. Tomorrow was the Feast of Fortuna. However, they would be on the march. So this year there would be no celebration. Reyna prayed to her mother to give them the luck they would need for this battle, as it would probably be their greatest battle yet. Reyna was sure that Octavian would try to take over her position some day soon.

Reyna walked forward, dressed in full war outfit. They marched for a few miles the first day, but then they had to rest. Reyna stood at the foot of the Legion, Argentum and Aurum beside her, their red eyes glowing in the fading daylight.

"We'll make camp here." She shouted, getting their attention.

Her order was answered by a lot of groaning and yawning. She smiled to herself, but it wasn't long before she felt a presence beside her.

"What do you want, Octavian?" she asked him in a stern voice.

"I was wondering, Reyna. Have you ever thought more of this prophecy that the Greeks are trying to solve?" asked Octavian, a slight sneer in his voice.

"I thought that was your job, Octavian. Being the Augur and all." Reyna answered sarcastically.

Octavian chuckled. "The Doors of Death. What does that mean, Reyna?"

"Like I said- you're the Augur. Figure it out yourself." Sighed Reyna. She wasn't in the mood for this pointless questioning.

Reyna walked over to an unoccupied patch of field and started to eat the food on her plate that she had chosen earlier, before Octavian asked her stupid questions. She no longer had much of an appetite, but she figured it would be best to conserve her strength. Reyna had brought the fork to her mouth, but it wouldn't go in.

What was he talking about? She thought. Damn him. Now I can't stop thinking about it.

She put the fork down, the pasta no longer appetizing. She started drinking her glass of water, but her mind was somewhere else, deep in thought. Did Octavian mean to confuse her, make it easier for him to take over? Surely that was his reasoning. But then…. Why would he even ask her in the first place?

She sighed. Tomorrow was another day. She would think about it more then. But right now she needed to finish up her dinner and rest.


End file.
